The Lion and the Lamb
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: Edward and Bella spend an entire day together. One-shot! FLUFF! x3 Thanks for more than one thousand hits and thirty-one faves! 8D


_Hey you guys! Here is a Bella/Edward one-shot filled with senseless fluff. I'm not very good at writing fluffy romantic stories like this so that is why I'm practicing. x3 I wanted to start with something small before I go into chapter stories. So, R&R please, tell me what you think. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight T.T -sighs-… I used a quote from Judy Garland. I am not sure if I am supposed to disclaim that but just to be on the safe side; I do not own that either. I used other little quotes that I found in cute pictures. The links are on my profile. **_**I own nothing…**_** -sulks-**

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Bella POV:**

"I love you." He pulled me into a gentle, loving kiss. His cool, marble hand caressed my blushing cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you more." I breathed, the tip of our noses touching each other. The slightest hint of a smile playing with my lips. I already knew what his response was going to be.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Impossible."

His beautiful golden eyes were full of love and happiness. "Breathe," He reminded me. I obliged, inhaling his dazzling scent. I felt lightheaded for a few seconds before I turned around and sat on Edward's lap, laying my head on his shoulder contently.

Our meadow was filled with a comfortable silence. An occasional bird would chirp here and there and the **s**oft, **s**oothing **s**ound of the **s**tream**(A/N: Haha… That was by accident.)** could be heard in the distance. Other than that everything was completely quiet. The colorful flowers danced with their silent music; swaying with the wind.

I gazed at the sky. Every so often, the clouds would move and rays of sunshine would fill the meadow, making Edward sparkle. No matter how many times I had seen Edward in the sun before, I was still fascinated by all the diamonds emitting from his skin.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured in my ear.

"You…"

"What about me?" The curiosity was evident in his voice.

"How you sparkle." He chuckled.

He put his nose in my hair and breathed in. His voice muffled, he asked. "Is that all?"

"No… I'm also thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have you." I told him honestly.

"No, Bella. That's where you have it all wrong." I turned to look at him, still sitting on his lap. Love and sincerity were burning in his topaz eyes. "I'm the lucky one. I'm lucky to have even met you. Do you realize how much I love you? If I could reach up and hold the stars from the sky to describe how much I love and care for you, all the stars would be in the palm of my hand."

"That's how much you love me?" I whispered.

"Yes. That much and more." He smiled. "So you see, Love, I am the lucky one and I am the one who loves you the most." He teased.

The corners of my mouth curved upwards into a small smile. I leaned closer to him and placed my lips next to his ear. Using his earlier response, I murmured. "Impossible."

He laughed. A laugh that sounded like music to my ears. I planted it in my memory to keep forever.

I sat in a different position on Edward's lap so I sat sideways from his face. I grabbed his left hand while he used his right hand to lean back on and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes - enjoying the moment. I played around with his hand - forming shapes with my fingers. The all too familiar feeling bubbled up inside of me. A mixture of feelings. Love. Happiness. Serenity. Excitement.

I felt Edward's gaze on me. Letting go of his hand, I turned to look at him. We stared deep into each other's eyes, not saying a word, not wanting to ruin the moment filled with peaceful joy and love. I didn't want this to end. I wanted this to last forever. He leaned forward, and planted a kiss on my lips. Gentle, yet filled with passion. I could feel my heart going a hundred miles per second - only a slight exaggeration. Edward's musical laughter filled my ears as he broke the kiss.

"Listen to your heart. Going faster than a humming bird's wings." He smiled. I felt my cheeks getting warm. "You look adorable when you blush. You have no idea how much I love it." He said which made my blush get darker and caused him to laugh. I looked down at my hands and smiled sheepishly, my hair covering half of my face. Edward put a cold finger under my chin and lifted my head up to face him. With his other hand, he placed my hair behind my ear."Don't hide your face. You're too beautiful."

I smiled genuinely and gazed into his eyes. I got lost in the depths of the liquid gold in his bright eyes. I felt lightheaded as my vampire dazzled me, making me forget about everything else. "Breathe," he had to remind me again. I took a deep breath, neither of us breaking the gaze we had locked. His eyes held many emotions, which I'm sure mine mirrored. Happiness, joy, peace, comfort. The strongest one stood out from all the rest: Love.

He smiled again and lay down on the grass, bringing me with him. I felt like I was in a movie. You know those romantic scenes where the couples whisper sweet things to each other? Where the couple is in their own happy place only because they are in each other's arms without 

caring what was happening in the world? That's exactly what was happening right now. In any other situation, I would've found this too perfect to be real – to be possible. But, it felt as real as it could possibly get, considering that I am in love with a vampire.

We were having a little… I guess you could call it, competition, to see who could come up with the sweetest quotes or sayings.

He gave me a dazzling kiss that made me dizzy before it was my turn to say something. I thought of something that fit at the moment. " 'You've got my head spinning.'"

He laughed and I smiled. " 'Your smile puts the city lights to shame.'" He countered.

" 'Oh no! Call the police! - Or Charlie. This boy stole my heart!'" I said with a smile.

" 'Let's flip a coin. Heads; you're mine. Tails; I'm yours.'"

" 'Let's commit the perfect crime; I'll steal your heart and you steal mine.'"

" 'I close my eyes and all I see is you.'" He pulled me into his arms and everything felt right. I knew he was the best guy a girl could ask for. I knew he was the one I would be with for eternity. I loved him with all my heart and soul. No… He is my heart and soul. He is my everything.

" 'I want to spend forever in your arms.'" I whispered. I leaned in and kissed him. A kiss that could not possibly be described in words. A kiss like never before.

" 'It was not in my ear you whispered, but in my soul. And it was not my lips you kissed, but my heart.'" He quoted.

He always thought of the right thing to say and said it at the right moment. I couldn't think of anything else to say that would sound so unbelievably romantic, so I said the first thing I thought of, and truly meant it. "I love you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I love you until the day I die."

I was about to respond, when his words hit me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you got me there…"

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching the sun go down. The clouds had miraculously disappeared – only a few here and there, which looked heavy with rain… damn. The missing clouds let the sun shine, which caused for everything to have a light, orangey color due to the sunset.

We lay in each other's arms, gazing at the darkening sky. A few stars started appearing here and there and the thin sliver of moon could be seen. The purple night started to get colder and, once again, the clouds started to roll in. I felt little, cold pricks on my skin. Of course, here in Forks, we couldn't have just one night without rain. I sighed.

Edward stood up and extended his hand in order to help me. He swung me onto his back in one swift motion and ran back to his house at exhilarating speeds. The wind flowed freely through my hair, making it look like it had a life of it's own.

Edward stopped a few yards from his house. He put me down on my feet and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go inside, shall we, Bella?" he said, motioning for me to go first.

"We shall, Edward." I replied with the same proper tone he was using. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him in the rain. I loved the wonderful feeling that went through me every time Edward and I kissed. His taste and his smell intoxicated me. He was just my brand of heroine. His hand caressed my cheek, leaving a trail of a burning sensation where ever his hand had touched. We broke the kiss at the same time.

"I love you, lion."

"I love you, lamb."

We walked, hand in hand, inside to our home.

_And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb…_


End file.
